


The Words He Couldn't Say

by Goth Deer King (NeonBoneJuice)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Disabled Character, Drinking, M/M, Modern AU, Slow Burn, Smoking, Strangers to Lovers, selective mute character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonBoneJuice/pseuds/Goth%20Deer%20King
Summary: Jesse is tired of his boring day to day life. Wake up, go to work, go to the bar, get drunk, and go home. He just wants something to mix up his life. It's always the same faces at the bar every night. But someone walks into the bar he frequents one night. He's quiet, but has such an air about him. Jesse thinks nothing much about him, but quickly realizes that the blush on his face isn't always from the alcohol.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	The Words He Couldn't Say

**Author's Note:**

> Whooo, ok, so I had ideas for multi chapter fics for a while, but I just sat down and cranked this out, so this is what I'm going with. While I'd love to write errotica for this as well, I might make them separate fics entirely for people who can't read errotica (you minors out there) or those who just don't want to read it.  
> I am gay for these two and have fun writting for them. I hope ya'll like this fic. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!   
> Remember to take your meds, drink water, and eat some food today!

The bar was full of chatting voices, many of the patrons having formed smaller groups to talk and discuss things that had happened throughout their days. There were cheers and clinking of glasses, and all around happy voices mingling with one another. It was a typical night for the bar. He had been here enough times to tell. The cowboy in the corner sipping his beer was left alone, watching the others mingle around and enjoy their time together. He sighed, tipping his hat down to block out some of the lights above him. He tapped his fingers against the table, groaning softly and eyeing the bench outside the window. He took another sip and sighed, resting his head against the wall. 

Jesse Mccree was a tired man. He spent a lot of his time smoking and drinking at bars when he wasn’t at work. Many of the nights were a blur, the same people and same things every night. He had wanted something exciting in his life, but, god, things were just repeating over and over. It was becoming numb. He sighed, wanting to go outside and smoke.

Just as he was getting up to go for a smoke outside, the door opened and a new face came in. Two men walked in, one of them younger with dyed green hair, a cloth mask with a dragon muzzle over his nose and mouth. He had on an oversized orange sweatshirt and ripped black jeans on. He was someone Jesse had seen multiple times here, usually doing shots with, presumably, friends. But the other man was someone new. A sharp angled face, neatly trimmed facial hair. His hair was shaved along the sides, a longer length of hair tied back and pinned up. He had on a simple blue and grey windbreaker, slim jeans on with combat boots. He looked pretty handsome, but clearly uncomfortable in the bar atmosphere. A crowd by the bar noticed the two and called out to the green haired one. 

Jessie’s attention turned away from them as he stood up, pulling on his aviator glasses and leather jacket. He put down money for his drinks, getting a cigarillo out and his lighter. The wind outside was brisk and cold, perfect for an autumn day. He lit his roll and sighed, taking in a deep breath and sighing. The burn in his lungs was a refreshing feeling. He leaned on one of the pillars by the door, relaxing and puffing away, watching the clouds drift by and the sun set. He didn’t know how long he was out there, but he was pulled from his thoughts when the door opened and someone walked out. It was the man from earlier, the one Jessie hadn’t seen before. He Looked like he was hiding a bit in the collar of his jacket, pulling out a pair of earphones from his jacket and putting them in one ear, leaning against the other pillar. He didn’t seem to notice Jessie standing there.

Jessie looked over at the man, glancing at him on the side. He looked shaken, like the noise that was muffled from the inside of the bar was too much. He felt sympathetic for the man, knowing that some people weren’t cut out for rowdy bars.

Jessie hummed. He dug around in his pocket, pulling out a bottle of painkillers. He gave a small whistle, getting the man’s attention. He shook the bottle and held it out. “You need some?” He asked, “I can go get a bottle of water for ya from the bar.” 

The man huffed and his eyes flicked from the bottle to his face. His brow furrowed and he was thinking. Without a word, he held out his hand, Jessie handing over the bottle and the mystery man taking two pills dry. He sighed, handing them back to Jessie and giving him a nod. He put his fingers on his chin and moved them away. It took Jessie a moment to realize what he was doing. This man was saying thank you. He didn’t know much with sign language, but he knew that much. “No problem, partner.” He said with a kind smile. He put the bottle back in his pocket, looking to the setting sun. The two sat in silence with one another, both just watching the sky. The man was content listening to his music while Jessie smoked. It wasn’t until the sun set and the chill in the air had gotten even colder when the door opened. The green haired kid stumbled out a bit, saying goodbye to people in the bar before turning back. 

“Brother!” He said. Upon closer inspection, the man had scars all over his face, peeking out from under the mask. “I’m ready to go home.” The man turned and gave a silent sigh, walking over and helping the man stand up fully. Jessie and him locked eyes, if even for a moment, and the cowboy got a nod in farwell as the siblings wandered off into the parking lot. Jessie sighed and rested his head back on the concrete pillar, closing his eyes and relaxing. It wouldn’t be long till he would head off home himself.

\---

He found himself back at that same bar a week later, this time with a few friends drinking and trying to have fun. He’d just had a messy breakup, and he invited a few work friends out to try and take his mind off of it. God did he want nothing more than to just get wasted and forget everything. He downed another shot of tequila and sighed, resting his head against the bartop. “Fuck, Lucio, I don’t think I can do another shot. Gimme a moment.” he said. The younger man next to him sighed and clicked his tongue.

“Aw come on, man. You need to feel good.”

“I’ve taken a few shots already, let me feel damn you!” Jessie slurred, but damn he felt good already. With a sigh, he propped himself up on his elbows. “Hey, ya said a friend of yours was coming too, right?”

“Ah, yeah. He should be here soon.Lemme just call him to make sure he’s not gonna forget.” The shorter man got up and pulled out his phone, the frog case standing out in the dim lights. He walked outside, dialling a number and starting to talk with someone.Jessie put his head down on the bar, feeling like he was starting to spin and that he was floating in the air. He laughed and practically slapped his other friend who tried to take his cowboy hat off his head, telling his friend to fuck off. He knew this wasn't the healthiest thing to do. Hell, he’d given Lucio his phone to keep him from drunk texting his ex-girlfriend, but he wasn’t really in the mood to make healthy decisions right now.

I wasn’t long before Lucio came back into the bar. With him, he had two rather familiar faces. The green haired man and his brother. “The life of the party is here!” Lucio said victoriously. 

One of Jessie’s friends, Gabriel Reyes, raised his beer up. “Hey, Genji! How’s it going?” He chuckled. The shorter man laughed and hurried to the bar, sliding in next to him.

“Hey, Reaper!” he said, using the nickname that most people did for the man. “I’m good, I’m good.” His attention turned to Jessie. “Ah, you must be Jessie. Lucio told me what was going on, sorry to hear about everything.” He gave Jessie a pat on the back. The drunk cowboy sawyed a bit and sighed.

“S’alright. You’re more than welcome to join me drinking my mystery away.” He said. Genji’s voice was starting to become fuzzy as Jessie’s attention turned to the other man. He was sunked into the hoodie he was wearing, wincing a bit with the loud talking and the music. They again, locked eyes, and Jessie’s face felt warm. Maybe it was just from the alcohol, but he thought the lighting in this bar did good for his face. He looked nice. He turned to Genji. “Hey, who’s he?” he asked. Genji looked over to the man before taking a shot and looking at Jessie.

“That’s Hanzo. He’s my older brother.” He shrugged. Jessie only gave a simple hum and turned back to face him. Hanzo had retreated to outside the bar again,sitting on the bench outside and taking out his headphones. He didn’t really think much off it, turning to sit correctly in his seat. 

The night was fantastic. He drank, had fun, and completely forgot what he was even sad about in the first place. It wasn’t long till he needed to excuse himself for a moment and go piss and take a breather outside before continuing the merriment. He stumbled out, taking in a bif breath of fresh air and letting out an obnoxious sigh. “Fuck yeah, that feel great.” he mumbled, stretching his arm over his head. He looked around, blinking in almost surprise when he saw hanzo still sitting out on the bench, shivering a bit. The bastard was still here, he’d almost forgotten about him. He wasn’t really thinking, marching himself over and struggling to take his heavy jacket off. 

Hanzo jumped a bit when something heavy and smelling like smoke was tossed onto his lap. He looked up at whoever had thrown it, frowning when he saw Jessie standing over him. He was in nothing but a tank top, but he didn’t look like he was particularly bothered. “You were cold.” he hummed, swaying a bit and leaning against a nearby wall. Hanzo moved his hands, but the drunk man laughed and waved his hands. “Naw, partner, I don’t understand. Just take the jacket, yeah?” He hummed. Hanzo huffed a bit and fished out his phone, starting to vigorously type. He pressed one last thing and the phone started to speak.

_I don’t need your jacket. Take it back._

Jessie needed a moment to process what he was hearing before answering. “But you’re sitting out here in the cold while I’m inside a heated bar. Just… take the jacket and give it back to me at some point later on.” He hummed, turning around to go back inside. He could feel his buzz starting to disappear. “Bye bye!” he couldn’t see Hanzo’s hands trying to get his attention, nor could he hear the snapping of his fingers. The man huffed, but looked back down at his jacket, deciding to put it on as he waited. He looked up at the stars, wondering when his foolish little brother was going to be done so he could drive him home.


End file.
